Stone Tears
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: It's 5 days before christmas and Terra has returned! Will she be able to give Beastboy the answers to the questions he had? Will the Titans' christmas be ruined? R&R to find out! Couples: RobStar CyOC BBTerra RaeOC WARNING: Chapter 3- Rob/star passion.
1. Hurtful Return

I had a lot of free time and I read in one of my reviews-WillowLeaf2560- wanted to read about Terra in my series- She'll be in there, but I'm writing this story dedicated to "Leafy". It's my version of the answers to some of the questions that were never answered in Teen Titans when Beastboy saw Terra, so I hope you like it!

Me: Teen Titans are MINE!! Bwehehehe! Lawyer: Shut up and tell the truth! Me: NO! IT'S TRUE! THEY'RE MINE! Lawyer: CARP! Me: **cries** FINE THEIR NOT MINE! **Stupid lawyer** Lawyer: I HEARD THAT! Me: …lol?

* * *

The snow fell lightly over Jump City as the Teen Titans sat in the tower waiting for some kind of distress call. Beastboy sat staring at the screen trying to pass Cyborg on the screen as they involuntarily screamed at each other. "Dude! I passed you!" "OH! You're gonna pay for that you little grass stain!" Cyborg pushed Beastboy's car off the screen and he whined.

Raven rolled her eyes at the two as she stood from her spot on the chair. "Can you contain yourselves for 5 minutes at LEAST?" Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other and laughed in hysteria. "You've got to be kidding!" Raven glared at them but then looked around. "Where's Robin and Starfire?" Cyborg smirked. "Their together somewhere." Beastboy nodded. "Yeah, probably sitting on the roof talking about snow, or in the training room or something." Raven shook her head but knew it was true; Ever since Tokyo a few months ago Robin and Starfire have been stuck to each other like Beastboy's tofu pancakes.

On The roof…

Robin smiled as he lay on a dry spot on the roof as Star twirled around in the snow, the small white flakes attaching to her hair, sparkling like diamonds in the light. She giggled as it touched her nose and she looked at him, her cheeks flushed lightly, and an innocent angelic smile adorned on her beautifully crafted face. "Robin what is the cause for these small flakes of ice?"

Robin laughed and stood. "Snow, Star." She tilted her head as she came up to him. "What is this snow? It is a little cold." He smiled and opened his mouth to speak. "Snow is lightly frozen water. The clouds in the sky are dark, and the water freezes up there, then falls down forming into this light ice crystal. They always have a different pattern on each one, making them different, and beautiful, like…" Robin blushed and stopped himself but Starfire saw this and put her hand on his and he blushed harder. "Like what, Robin?" He smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear as he whispered. "Like you." She blushed as well and he continued teaching her about snow.

"Anyway, water freezes into ice, and the ice turns into snow, by becoming lighter. If it doesn't become snow, it stays ice and falls, then becomes hail. Hail can be very bad if it is too big, but if it is small it doesn't hurt much, but sometimes it can even destroy houses, and hurt people." Starfire scrunched her nose. "It does not sound very friendly." Robin laughed at her innocence and smiled. "No, its not always. But snow, depending on how much falls, can be really amazing."

"Do you wish for me to inform you of what else is the amazing?" Robin smiled. "What?" Starfire smiled and hugged him. "You." He smiled and hugged her back as the snow fell down onto both of them, and Robin started to shiver and Starfire pulled away. "You are shaking?" He breathed out and a cloud of white air came from his mouth and he nodded. "Y-yeah, it's c-cold out h-h-here." She looked around. "It is not very cold for me, but would you like to go inside?" He nodded. "Y-yes!" He got up and the two went inside and Robin shook the snow off him and Starfire laughed as it hit her and he blushed. "Sorry." "It is the alright." Starfire stopped at her room and he did as well and she turned to him.

"I need to dry myself yes? I will see you the later." He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, bye." She was about to leave but he caught her in his arms, and she squeaked in surprise as his lips captured her own. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and he soon after pulled away, smiling in content. "Love you Star." She smiled. "And I You, Robin." He smiled as she went into her room and he left to his own to get a new uniform and a towel.

In The Living Room…

Beastboy sat looking out the window, the game having turned off do to power shortage. He looked down and his ears went up and his eyes widened. He stood up and ran to the door and Cyborg and Raven looked at him in confusion. "Where's he goin?" Raven shook her head. "Who knows."

Beastboy opened the doors and looked into her eyes as she looked back. He stood still, not moving a muscle, waiting for her to confront him, as he had done enough of it the last time he had seen her. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes, her blonde hair covered in snow flakes, her pale skin flushed from the cold, wearing a deep brown jacket and pants with black boots. He only noticed one thing though. She had her gloves and goggles back on.

"Beastboy? Can I come in?" Beastboy stared at her slowly and nodded and stepped out of the way. The doors closed behind her and she turned to him with sadness in her eyes as she looked into his pained, hurt, and rejected emerald eyes. "Beastboy, I'm sorry. I did remember you, I did know I had powers… I just thought that it would make things better, I thought it would make it better for you if I wasn't there." Beastboy shook his head and walked ahead.

"You're room hasn't changed at all. I'll ask Robin if you can stay there." His voice was hard, toneless, like Raven's and that hit her hard. She followed him solemnly and into the living room, where everyone now was, and everyone looked up and stared at Terra like she was a life-threatening disease.

"Terra?" Cyborg spoke slowly as If he was afraid to say the name. Raven looked at Beastboy and a lamp blew up and everyone turned to her and she pulled up her hood to cover her blush. Beastboy looked at her and knew; Raven felt the pain he was feeling of Terra coming back. "Terra wants to know if she can stay here." His voice was emotionless once again, and everyone took note of it. Robin looked at him, then at Terra. "I don't know…" Starfire put a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Robin, we are to help those in need; she is in need now, is she not? We should help her then, yes?" Robin sighed and nodded. "Fine. You're room is in the same place it was." Terra nodded and walked past Beastboy and looked at him and he looked away, and she sighed. She went through the doors and they shut and then that's when Beastboy let out.

He growled and punched the wall nearest to him, and retracted his fist and left the room and everyone was shocked to see a hole the size of a basketball left behind. "Whoa." Raven spoke with slight shock in her voice and Cyborg shook his head. "I don't think grass stain is very in turn with the idea of her being here…" Starfire spoke to finish his sentence.

"But he feels no other choice can be obtained."

* * *

Hooray! First Chapter- Please tell me What you think!

Oh and sorry about the short chapter- I'm just not used to writing about Terra :P

R+R please! Everyone who comes here can review, its not members only you know! Please I encourage it!

Flame is allowed, Criticism encouraged!

-Carp

Hasta la bye-bye!!


	2. Confusion

Kerupttina: Sorry for all the short chapters! I'll try to write longer ones for you guys- haha I write so much but yet my chapters seem to get longer each time I write one! I think it's just a habit… Hmmm… * goes to investigate *

Thanks to the readers/reviewers who have taken the time to read my story! More Thanks to Leafy for telling me she wanted to see Terra In my TT Series… Here's to you Leafy! Hope you like it!

-Carp

* * *

Beastboy led Terra down the hallway to her old room and the door opened and she turned to him.

"Beastboy, I-" She was interrupted as he spoke abruptly, shaking his head and growling slightly.

"It's fine Terra. You should get some sleep, it probably took some power out of you having to get here. Just get some sleep and call if you need anything," He put a communicator in to her hands, "If you want to push yourself to use it, that is." The door closed, separating them and Terra sighed and rubbed her arm as she put the communicator into her pocket.

She turned and scanned the room and saw something on the dresser. She looked at it and it was that heart-shaped vanity box that Beastboy had made her. She closed her eyes as a tear escaped them and landed in the box. She looked up at the roof and then out the window as she put the box down.

She looked at a star that shone bright in the north and she sighed as another tear fell onto the window pane. "God, please make this christmas be easy."

* * *

Beastboy walked through the doors into the main room and smiled as he saw Raven look up from her book and smile slightly.

"You alright Beastboy?" Raven spoke with a slight compassion and it made him feel honored that she was being so kind to him and he nodded as he jumped over the couch and sat next to Cyborg where Robin and Starfire previously were.

"Where's Rob and Star?" Beastboy asked as he picked up a video game controller and Cyborg smiled as he nodded to the door.

"Bird Boy's tryin' to teach Star how to sing." Cyborg laughed as he answered and saw Beastboy's expression and BB shook his head.

"Dude, that's the last thing I thought he'd be teachin' her."

* * *

"...Was being so cloOOS-" Robin covered her mouth and smiled at her softly and she blushed. He rubbed his neck and pulled his hand away as he spoke.

"Okay, that was... Better... You got the first 2 letters of 'close' right..." He tried to be encouraging but Starfire sighed in frustration and defeat.

"Oh! I will never get this singing right! I wish to learn from you but I can not!" She put her head in her hands and jumped as she felt Robin's strong arms wrap around her softly, stroking her hair, and his warm breath hitting her cheek. She breathed in the scent of his shampoo (A/N: Lame, I know but i'm tired right now) and put her arms around him, cordially becoming calm.

"It's alright Star... You just have to breathe, be calm, and focus on the music... It's serene, not hardcore, its just like happiness. Like you're flight- it's not meant to bring you down, it's supposed to lift you up. This song, it's a little sad, but it is an easy song to sing. Will you try again?" His voice was soft and loving and it floated into her ears.

"For you." He smiled and let go of her and played the music again and she breathed in when the words started and he was amazed as she let out a soft, angelic, and beautiful voice that was like nothing he had ever heard.

When the song ended the CD stopped and he was awestruck and she turned to him in joy.

"Robin! Did i do it right?" He nodded slowly and smiled as he put a hand on her cheek and took her other hand in his.

"You did it perfect, Star." She blushed and he leaned in to kiss her and they jumped as the door was slammed open by Cyborg.

"Oops," Cy spoke obliviously to what he had interruptted but noticed Robin glaring daggers at him and Starfire looking angry as well, "Uh, I was just wondering if y'all wanted to come down to Movie night?" He sweat-dropped and Robin and Starfire rolled their eyes (A/N: Not that you can see Robin's eyes!! :P) and walked out the door behind him.

On the way there Robin took Star's hand and whispered into her ear softly and quietly...

"I love you."

* * *

Beastboy stood before Terra's door and he sighed thoughtfully.

_"Why do I keep coming back to her?," _He thought to himself, _"She hurt me so much... Why do I want to keep coming back??" _He suddenly found himself knocking on her door and it opened silently and she looked shocked to see him.

"Beastboy! What is it?" She tilted her head and he stared as a strand of blonde hair fell over her eye and he felt the urge to brush it away but he stopped himself and blushed.

"It's movie night. Want to come?" He spoke quickly and high-pitched and she was thankful he wasn't using a stony-hard tone anymore.

"I'd like that." She left her room and they went to the living room and everyone turned and smiled.

"Hurry up we've been waiting for y'all!" Cyborg shouted and they jumped onto the couch as the movie started.

* * *

Beastboy's POV.

Why.... Can't... I....... Stop.... Thinking..... About..... HER! She hurt me so much but yet I want her to be around me, I want her to be with me... What is wrong with me? Do i have some kind of brain boggle? Okay that was a dumb thing to ask myself.... But why can't I stop thinking about her? I mean.... I could anytime i want to...

I could stop thinking about her blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, long legs, her cute laugh, her beautiful smile, her.... I can stop thinking about her! I just need to think about something else! Uh... Schooling Cy at video games, stealing Raven's journal, Robin and Starfire Hugging, Terra kissing me...

"AHH!!?!" I screamed and everyone stared at me like i was insane. "Shhh!" They all said in unison and turned back to the movie. I looked at Terra and blushed as she looked at me oddly. Like she was asking me something.

I quickly turned away and looked back at the movie, trying to disappear.

* * *

Terra's POV.

I'm suprised he's been talking to me so much, I mean... I hurt him so badly.... He really is a good person. I shouldn't have worked with Slade, I knew I shouldn't have but I did anyways! I had a friend standing right there in front of me, an amazing, wonderful friend, and instead i went to work with a crazy physco-path!

What is wrong with me?! Why couldn't i see him? Okay, that's stupid because he's green of course i could see him... But why should this bother me so much? Seriously... Why does it bother me....

I could forget all about what happened in the past and start over... But would that hurt him more? Oh i don't know what to do!! I wish he loved me like i loved him!

I gasped slightly and shook my head and turned to Beastboy as he screamed and everyone stared at him too. "Shhh!" They spoke together and turned back to the screen, and he looked at me.

His emerald eyes flashed full of embarrasment and fear and I tilted my head in confusion and he blushed and immeadiatly turned away. I sighed sadly and turned back to the movie, not noticing him curling up into a ball, trying to hide himself.

* * *

After the movie, all the titans were not adverse to heading to their rooms to get some sleep in case they had a night mission. After everyone left the room, Starfire stayed with Robin to turn off the DVD player and to help him set off.

"Robin, may i inquire to ask you as why Beastboy was acting, as you say, 'the straight-up strange'?" Robin laughed as she spoke with her strange way of putting her words, but somehow he understood her all the more than any one else.

"I don't know Star, I haven't talked with him lately." He answered her, glancing over his shoulder at the Tamaranian goddess, her red hair falling lightly over her face, and he pulled himself away from the DVD player to brush it off of her face and she blushed as he stroked her cheek lovingly. "I think it's because Terra had hurt him by saying she didn't remember him at all.

"I suppose the so. But, should he not be happy? Perhaps she has in turn decided to try to redeem their old friendship- and perhaps upbring more than that?" She tilted her head and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"_Perhaps,_" He spoke playfully and she smacked his arm as he teased her, "but you should really get some sleep, Star..." She smiled and hugged him.

"As you wish." She pulled away and he kissed her on the cheek lightly before she spun gracefully on her heel to traverse out the door and to her quarters. He rubbed his neck as he turned to the window, looking up at the sky as it started to snow. The stars shone brightly and he sighed.

"Please make things easier for him. I don't know if he can take too much of this." His voice was tender and thoughtful, and was used with a tone he saved for Starfire only. He turned around after sighing again and left for the door, gingerly grabbing the DVD on the way out.

* * *

Beastboy sat on his bed, sprawled spread-eagle on his back as he stared at the roof.

"Should I talk to her?," He questioned himself continuously as his mind swirled, "I mean, It's not like she can just push me away... Like she did before..." He groaned as he pillowed his head in his hands.

"What am I doing?! How hard is it to ask her if we could start over, make a new page in our lives, RIP the pages of the PAST OUT?!" He sat up and clawed the sheets of the bed, making holes in them and he soon retracted his claws and groaned and sighed. He breathed deeply, in and out, in and out, and repeated that several times before he was sure he was completely calm and serene.

"Okay BB. This is what you're going to do. Walk up to Terra's door, and tentatively ask her if she would like to be friends again." He sighed and stood and looked out the window again, up at a bright star, shining in the north, shining brighter than all of the snow that tried to obscure it, but the vision of the diamond-like star was as clear as day.

"God, help me, please..."

* * *

Terra sat at her Vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. She reminisced on all the times she and Beastboy had spent together so long ago.

"Why did I lie to him?" She was so angry with herself because of what she did to him, what she SAID to him. "I hurt him so much, I treated him like shit, and now he's treating me like a friend again... I feel horrible..."

She shot upright as her door was knocked on and she timidly called out to whoever was masked by the steel door.

"Who... Who is it?" She sounded nervous and afraid and the body on the other side cringed as it replied...

" It's Beastboy."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!**

Of course its BB! No, it's a fruitti-tutti obsessed bona-fide santa clause. Sheesh people.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....................

Readers? Fans? Leafy?--- What do you think?

Sorry if it's a little crappy- you were already warned- i've never wrote a story about Terra! I've put her in them... Just not all about her!!

*sweats* Heh-heh... Sorry....

Jerry: Sheesh Carp get a life.

Carp: I still upgraded to a pen, Jerry.

Jerry: *holds pencil* It's not your fault, it's not your fault....

Carp: Okaii.....wtflol.....

soooo, R&R! Read and Review! Reviews really keep me going, and luckily i get most of my reviews when i'm sad or sick, so it really lifts my spirits when i'm down! Keep me going! I need at least 3-5 reviews before i will go on to the next chapter!

THANKS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Carp God Bless!3

Hasta la chirp moo!


	3. I can't do this

* * *

Chapter 3!! Hooray you guys did it, 3 reviews…. I was hoping for four! Oh well! THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!!!

Okay, where we left off, hmmm…. BB went to terra's room and…. Oh nobody knows what happens next… OH YOU POOR PEOPLE! I MUST LET YOU KNOW, I MUST, I MUST, I MUST! Haha! Okay this chapter is going to be really long, just so you are warned. Thanks To Leafy once again for inspiration for this story!

-Carp!

MRRRRRRRRRHHHH!!! (what you guys have never heard a llama before?)

* * *

Terra opened the door in a heartbeat, and she gasped as Beastboy fell into her arms.

"Beast.." She was cut off as held her tighter and she stopped talking, waiting for his breathing to slow down enough so that he could bring himself to words. After he composed himself he pulled away from her shoulder and looked into her blue eyes, which shimmered with the light of the stars.

"Terra, I overreacted… I shouldn't have been all 'you-don't-deserve-emotion-in-my-voice' on you because you lied to me. I want to start over… You were one of my best friends and I… Want to still be that with you." Beastboy spoke quietly, like a young child who had just lost his family. Terra was shocked, because his voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears.

She pulled him into her room, closing the door and sitting him on the bed and he had a tear fall down his cheek, being quickly followed by many more and he hastily wiped his face and Terra grabbed his arms and he looked at her.

"Beastboy, I want to be that too. Maybe more someday, if I can re-gain your trust, because truth be told I still like you. More than you probably know. It's okay to cry, it's okay." He stared into her eyes and his shimmered and he fell into her arms again and cried onto her shoulder, and she didn't care that her shirt was getting soaked.

She rubbed his back and he put his arms around her and snuggled his head into her neck and seemed as though he was never going to let go.

"Terra…. You…. You still like me… I can't believe this…" She hung her head in shame when suddenly he pulled away and looked her in the eye. "I feel the same way. Terra…. I…. I…." The song playing on the radio was calm and loving. (A/N: all things in italics will be song lyrics)

"Beastboy what is it?"

_All the things you wanted me to be…_

"Terra I'm feeling something I never have."

_They can't tell me who to be… Cuz I'm not what they see…_

"Beastboy…"

_And they can't tell me to never believe…._

"Terra I think I love you."

_I want a moment to be real…_

Terra's eyes shimmered as he looked into his emerald eyes.

_They are the ones who are real, cuz I'm still here…_

"Beastboy…" Their faces inched closer…

_Cuz I'm still here… Cuz I'm still here…_

"Terra…" Their lips were inches apart…

_Cuz Me…I am still here……_

Their lips connected and Terra's arms slowly found Beastboy's hair and somehow he was lying on top of her on the bed. He put his arms on her shoulders and kissed her softly, a small moan escaping his lips and entering her mouth and he could feel her lips curve into a smile.

Her blonde hair caressed his cheek as he kissed her, her soft lips moving against his. The warmth that radiated from her made him shiver and he slowly pulled away lightly as he looked into her blonde eyes.

"Does that mean i'm forgiven?" He asked waggling his eyebrows, an adorable smirk becoming him, his face radiating with playfullness as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Her only answer was just a smile and another kiss.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Robin walked down the hall to the Ops. Room and saw Terra's door open and looked in as he passed, then froze in shock. He backed up and looked again and took a moment to put two and two together.

It suddenly dawned on him that Beastboy had the courage to talk to her instead of freezing her off, and that was probably why they were both asleep, her head comfortably placed in the crock of his neck, his arms wrapped around her slim body. He shook his head and kept walking, laughing softly to himself, remembering how **Beastboy** had been the one to find **Him** asleep with Star in **HIS** arms.

When he walked into the Ops. Room he was greeted by a strong hug, or in his point of view, a very unbalancing tackle.

"Robin! You have awoken from your steady slumber! I suppose you slept well, yes?" Starfire's green innocent eyes shined brightly, curiosity and happiness dancing in her eyes as he smiled and kissed her nose as she giggled.

"I slept great, Star." _'Only because you were next to me.' -_ He wanted to say that, but didn't want Cyborg to tease him for his tight-wearing life. Starfire smiled happily and kissed him quickly and after she pulled away he was sent into a daze.

"Oh that is glorious! Since you are well slept and energized you must try some of my home worlds quizikin! It is a special breakfast made out of your Earthen 'camel-on' if i am correct?" Robin smiled as he squeaked out his correction.

"Chameleon, Star." She giggled and pulled him into the kitchen as he mouthed 'HELP ME!' to Raven and Cyborg who just shook their heads sadly.

* * *

Terra yawned and stretched her arms, her eyes shooting open when she realized there were arms around her. She calmed herself when she saw Beastboy, who lay asleep, his arms draped around her body, his eyes closed and his face calm and serene. His hair fell about his face and she couldn't help thinking about how cute he was.

She brushed his hair out of his eyes and they both jumped up as Cyborg screamed.

"COME ON YOU TWO GET YOUR BREAKFAST AND GET DRESSED! YOU DON'T NEED TO SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER ALL DAY!" Beastboy and Terra blushed as they got out of the bed, patting their clothes down, Beastboy putting on his shirt.

They went down to the Ops. Room and sat at the table, each getting handed their food. Cyborg even made Beastboy a tofu waffle. _A/N: You could tell from his nose plugs. _Beastboy looked at the others and they all looked away, for they were staring at him, and Cyborg snickered and Beastboy growled.

"Shut it, Tin Can." Robin snickered and Beastboy smiled. Robin never really laughed at what he said.

The afternoon went by fast, then started to slow down. Raven and Cyborg went over to Titans east to vist Bumblebee and Speedy, so Terra, Beastboy, Robin, and Starfire were all alone. Robin and Star were in the training room, and Beastboy and Terra were in the living room.

* * *

**Living Room...**

"Hey Terra?" She looked up from her spot on the couch, her head falling about her face as she looked at him upside-down.

"What?"

"Wanna go spy on Robin?"

She thought a moment before the obvious answer came.

"Totally!"

* * *

**Training Room...**

"Ahhhhhhhgg!! Robin!!!" Starfire screamed, beads of sweat falling off her face as pain surged through her body.

"Star!" He pulled away from her and put a hand on her head. "Star are you alright?!" She looked up at him wearily and smiled.

"Yes, Yes. I am fine, You were pulling too hard." Robin blushed after she spoke.

"Oh, sorry." She waved it off with her hand as he helped her up and she stretched.

"You are very good at your Earthen 'wrestling', yes? You put me down so quickly..." She reached down to her toes and his eyes widened as he got a fair view at her butt.

_'It was mostly for the view...'_ He spoke in his head, leaning against the wall as he stared at the ample curves of her body. She caught him looking and smirked as she purposely stretched her legs and his eyes widened further and she saw him switch the weight of his body onto his left leg.

She smiled as what she was doing worked. She stood up straight, reaching her arm up in the air and pulling it behind her head, pushing her chest forward and his jaw hung slack as he held his hands over his pants to 'prevent' something.

She giggled and looked at him and he blushed as he realized what was happening.

"Oh God." He thought aloud and she giggled louder and he blushed bright red. "St-star... Uh, its um.... Its just...." She put a finger to his lips, removing his hands from his own lower area and putting them on her hips. She stared into his mask and he jumped slightly as her fingers went to the sides. He didn't object, just waited for her to take it off. She threw the thin cloth away, and he closed his eyes, the light and air touching the area around his eyes.

He opened them and she smiled in a realization to his true self. "Dick Grayson..." His eyes flicked downward for a moment until he looked up and she saw his eyes were glazed, filled with passion and need. His hands ran down over her hips, landing on her butt for a moment, rubbing his thumb across her cheek and she closed her eyes in content. He ran his left hand back onto her hip, his right running up her stomach, up underneath her breasts.

Her eyes were half-lidded as her ran his thumb underneath her assets, his eyes going even hazier, and he leaned in and kissed her neck, running down the line of her sports bra, kissing the curve of her breast, and she gasped as he kissed her breast over the fabric. She brushed her hand against him and he flinched and moaned.

She was about to pull on the hem of his sweats when suddenly his eyes shot fully open, jumping away and hastily putting his mask back on. Starfire tilted her head in innocent confusion as he backed away, his breathing suddenly at an all-time high.

"Robin, what is-" He shook his head vigorously, his voice choked as he turned away, his mask beginning to soak.

"I can't do this, Star. I'm not ready." She tilted her head again.

"Not ready for what?" He whirled around and kissed her, his tongue roaming in her mouth and she didn't have time to respond when he pulled away.

"This! Sex- This! I can't get this close to you without getting out of control, because you are_ sooooo** hot**_, and I just can't have a baby around here... We're only 17, and i promised my parents," He swallowed his tears back before continuing, "I promised them that I would wait until I was married to have sex... And i'm just not ready to lose my virginity yet."

Starfire was about to speak when Robin interruptted her...-again-...

"I don't want to hurt you... M-maybe we should... Stay away from each other for a while... Not break up, because that would kill me, just not... Touch so much."

Starfire didn't know how to respond at first, then she hung her head in defeat.

"As you wish. I love you and I respct your wishes." She looked up, and saw that he was already standing at the open door, his jaw dropped as he peered out. She tilted her head and came up, and her eyes glowed and narrowed as she saw Beastboy sitting there with a microphone and headset. Terra peered out from behind him.

"Heh-heh... H-hi guys! N-n-nice day isn't it?" Robin and Starfire's eyes glowed and he bolted, leaving Terra in his wake, screaming "EAT HER, EAT HER!!!" Starfire raised an eyebrow at Terra she gulped.

"I-innocent bystander?" She let out a nervous laugh and Robin shook his head.

"Just make sure he doesn't blurt out what I said." Terra struck a 'yes, SIR!' pose, then ran as fast as her thin legs could take her.

Starfire shook her head and froze as Robin kissed her again, his tears pouring into her mouth. He pulled away and she looked at him; he had started crying again. She was about to speak when he spoke, his tears choking him.

"I-i'm s-s-sorry." Her backed away then ran to his room, ignoring the calls of his name from her angelic mouth.

* * *

Cyborg walked slowly down the hall, whistling a boyous tune, when suddenly he was forced into a wall by a speeding Robin.

"Oof!," Cyborg landed with a thud as he looked back at the boy, "Yo, slow down, man! Nobody's gonna kill y'all!" The metahuman stood, brushing his limbs off, his human eye filled with concern, confusion, and slight annoyance, until he turned and saw a crying Starfire and all anger flushed away. "Yo, Star. What did Bird-boy do to you? If he hurt you-"

Starfire shook her head sadly.

"He did not hurt me, he was pleasing me.... But it seems that my pleasure has hurt him." She backed up into her room, leaving the metahuman even more confused. He needed answers, and there was one person who he had to ask for them.

Robin.

* * *

Robin lay on his bed, his head buried forcefully into his pillow, which had been drenched in his scared, vulnerable, and shocked tears. He lifted his head, rubbing his bare eyes; he had taken his mask off as soon as he had locked the door. He tried to compose himself and he sighed as he stood, about to leave to the bathroom to clean up when he fell to his knees, his breath hitched in his throat. His tears choked him, the vulnerability stained him.

He hugged himself as he kneeled on the floor, his tears forming a pool, which reflected his face. His eyes were full of fear and longing. He became angry and punched the pool of tears, a snap indicating a newly broken wrist. He rolled his eyes and pretended there was no pain for a moment. He looked at his wrist, blood pooling from the hole his bone had caused.

More tears came from his eyes as he realized the treachery he was putting himself through.

_"Why is this happening? Why is this happening to me?!"_ He clutched his head as he spoke to himself. _"I love Starfire... I'm not ready though yet.... I love her, i'm just not ready... What if... What if she doesn't talk to me ever again?! What if the fact that I'm not ready... Means she doesn't want me?"_

His breath stopped for a moment as negative thoughts went through his head until a voice floated through him.

_"She won't talk to you ever. She only 'loved' you so that she could get some."_ Robin shook his head. The voice sounded like...

Himself.

_"All that talk about you, how much she cared was all bull, you're the boy wonder, you should've seen it!"_ Robin shook his head.

"No... No...."

_"She only was with you to get the looks; you're famous, why else would she want someone like you?"_

"NO..... Stop...."

_"She didn't even love-you-BACK!"_

"NO!!!!!!!!STOP IT, JUST STOP IT!" The voice laughed maniacally as Robin screamed, his head throbbing, his heart beating rapidly. Beads of sweat rolled off his head as the door was pounded on, he hadn't heard it before.

_"Don't answer it, it's probably her lying face again, wanting to waste crap on you."_

"NO!!!!!!!!" Robin jumped up hitting the unlock button when the door opened and Cyborg jumped through, seeing Robin, his eyes wide open, pupils small, teeth clenched, sweat beads falling, head held in his hands. He was mumbling under his breath and Cyborg became worried.

"Man, what's going on? What's wrong?" Robin's eyes suddenly went back to normal size, but severe distress and fear wrung into the metahuman, making him shiver.

"The voice..... It was.... It was me.... It told me Star... That she, she....." The boy wonder burst into tears again and Cyborg didn't know what to do. He had never seen his leader so distressed. He whipped out his communicator and called Starfire.

"Yes?" Her gentle voice answered, slight sadness shown.

"Star, you have to come to Robin's room right now," He looked down at the crying boy, "I think you guys gotta talk."

* * *

DANNANANANNANANNAAAAAAAA! hehehe how did you guys like this chapter? sorry update took so long!!! Thanks for being loyal! 33

Jerry: "He's a phantom *phantom* *phantom* *phantom*..."

Carp: Quit getting into my DVD's JERRY!

Jerry: Uh-Oh! GOIN GHOST!

*cricket chirps*

Jerry: ... GOING GHOST!

*CRICKET DIES*

Carp: Go to sleep.

Jerry: Awwwwww mannnnnn!!!

Hasta la *cluck* *cluck* *cluck*....


	4. Resolve

Hi again guys!!!! Sorry that this took so long- I completely forgot about this story!!! L Sorry again! Alright, in this story we left off with Cyborg calling Star to Robin's room, so Rob and Star could talk… Alright! So let's get this party started!

Also; so sorry about the crappy spelling/grammar/paragraphs!! Hope it goes well from now on! (P.S. I'm fixing the first chapters and replacing them, so if you want to go back and read them so they make more sense, then go ahead :D)

Jerry: Yes. We are so sorry. But most of all… YOU SHOULD BE SORRY CARP!

Carp: Why me?!

Jerry: * holds up the crying pencil * Look at what you did to the pencil!!! He's devastated about the pen!

Carp: hey, pens don't get smaller!

Jerry: Pencil's don't stop working!

Carp: They do so!

Jerry: Well, only when they get small!

Carp: See? Pens are more improved!

Jerry: * gasps * Shut up! She'll hear you!

Carp: * narrows eyes * You think it's a girl?!

Jerry: Well…

Carp: Oh my… Pull the curtains Jerry.

Jerry: * high-pitched voice * "Pull the curtains Jerry, a pen is better Jerry" blah blah blaaaaahhh…

Carp: * glares *

* * *

Starfire's eyes widened in confusion.

"Cyborg, what is wrong?"

Cyborg shrugged and shook his head, just as confused as she was.

"I don't know, but I think It has something to do with whatever happened between you two. He says he's hearing voices that are saying things about you, and whatever that subconscious is saying, it's affecting him bad… Real bad."

Starfire's eyes closed, and tears were on the brink of flowing over, but she opened her eyes and nodded.

"I will be present soon."

* * *

Terra opened her door to step outside into the hallway, her destination being the roof of the tower. She closed her door and turned, raising an eyebrow as Starfire ran past her, and down the hallway, and she took a moment to think of why she wasn't flying.

"Maybe something happened with Robin?" She shook her head as she thought aloud, continuing her short walk to the roof, opening the metal door at the top of the staircase and closing it gently behind her.

It was almost midnight, and the stars were shining bright, charming the skies with their delicate light as they surrounded the moon, which shone at its brightest in the sky.

She looked over at a noise, and saw Beastboy, his legs hanging flaccid off the edge of the roof, his arms at his sides, propping him up on the surface, his eyes looking steadfastly at the moon. Terra smiled and walked over, sitting down next to him, and he turned, smiling at her features.

"Hey Terra. What's up?"

She shook her head and smiled, looking at the heavens.

"Nothing… Just came up here for the view."

Beastboy smiled, placing his hand over hers, getting her to look at him, and she smiled at his content manifestation.

"The view just came here."

Terra blushed lightly and laughed as Beastboy moved closer to her, pulling her down with him as he lay back on the rooftop, her head automatically going to his torso as they mutually looked up at the stunning navy sky.

* * *

Starfire rushed through Robin's doorway and froze, her eyes landing upon Robin's crying form, which was huddled up into a ball against his bed frame, his arms around his legs, his head buried into his knees, his pants soaked with tears of vulnerability and fear.

Cyborg put an arm on Starfire's shoulder and she looked up at him as he nodded, leaving the room as the door closed behind him, leaving the room silent, the only noise being Robin's gentle sobbing.

Starfire slowly stepped towards him, kneeled down, and placed a hand on his arm, and he stopped crying for a moment, but did not look up.

"Robin," her whisper was so quiet it could barely be heard, but the room was even quieter, so therefore it got through to the distraught boy, "Robin, please… Do not cry… I do not like to see you this way."

He buried his head deeper into his knees, as if thinking that if he could curl up even more, he may disappear into nothing. Starfire shook her head, pulling his arms away from his legs, reaching under his chin and lifting his head, looking into his shining eyes which were overflowing with tears that held much more emotion than the both of them were accustomed to.

She wiped the tears off of his face, and he closed his eyes, reveling in the softness of her touch, the scent of her body.

"Robin, please I implore you… Do not keep crying… I can not stand to see you cry…"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, and she had placed her forehead on his knees, and was too, crying. He lifted one of his hands to her head, and began to stroke her hair soothingly as she cried, wetting his tights even more. He closed his eyes tightly as the voice began to scold him for still holding her, for still loving her like the gorgeous thing she was. He had to ask her now; he had to know if she was telling the truth, **now**…

"Starfire…"

She lifted her head at the call of her name and looked up at him, his blue eyes boring into her, searching her for something as he spoke.

"You… You won't leave me… Because I can't…" He closed his eyes again, sighing, and then opened them, once again searching her. "Will you?"

Starfire was stunned by his words; she would never leave him. She loved him with a passion, like the scent of a thousand roses, like the feel of every rainfall, like the beauty of billions of stars…

"Robin… I will never leave your side; you are my best friend, and I love you more than I thought I could. You are the only one I can truly open up to, and when I am with you feel nothing but sheer joy. Whatever made you think I would leave you because you cannot partake in intercourse with me is not true. I love you, and I believe I was 'caught in the moment' when I tried to do so… Robin, I am the sorry. Please; do not ever believe I will leave you. I love you, Dick; nothing could ever change that."

Robin looked at her, his face covered in shock; she had just opened her heart up to him, and he felt so honored to hear all of that from her. He closed his eyes, a smile of sheer ecstasy falling upon his features. He leaned forward, kissing her softly, his left hand resting upon her shoulder, his right caressing her cheek.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and the radio turned on suddenly and began to play a song the two of them had never heard…

(A/N: I do not own "Only One" By Yellowcard)

_Broken, this fragile thing now…_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces…_

_And I've thrown my words all around…_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason…_

_I feel so broken up, so broken up…_

_And I give up, and I give up…_

_Just wanna tell you so you know…_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out…_

_And try to get to you…_

_You are my only one…_

_I let go…_

_There's just no one…_

_That gets me like you do…_

_You are my only, my only one…_

_Made my mistakes, let you down…_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long…_

_I ran my whole life in the ground…_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone…_

_Somethin' is breakin' up, it's breakin' up…_

_I feel like givin' up, like givin up…_

_I won't walk out until you know…_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out…_

_And try to get to you…_

_You are my only one…_

_I let go…_

_But there's just no one…_

_That gets me like you do…_

_You are my only, my only one…_

_Here I go, so dishonestly…_

_Leave a note, for you my only one…_

_And I know, you can see right through me…_

_So let me go, and you will find someone…_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out…_

_And try to get to you…_

_You are my only one…_

_I let go, But there's just no one…_

_No one like you…_

_You are my only, my only one…_

_My only one…_

_My only…_

Starfire pulled away from Robin and looked into his eyes as they shone like diamonds and she smiled at the love she found strung throughout them. The two jumped up as they looked around as the door closed and a red light flashed brightly. Starfire and Robin's eyes went wide as they realized that when the alarm goes off with light and buzzer, someone is breaking in.

"Robin!"

He saw her look of fear and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he pulled his mask back into place, turning to her with the calmest look he could muster.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Titans! Who is…"

Robin froze dead in his tracks as snow billowed in from the door, nipping at his bare skin, and tormenting him further than the sight of the person before him. The world began to spin, everything became unfamiliar, all except for that man, the one he had hated so thoroughly…

Slade.

"Greetings, Robin," Slade's voice was calm and monotonous as it normally had been, as he glanced over at Terra, who stepped back a bit as Beastboy held her hand tightly and Slade laughed softly, "I see you have taken in the nobody."

Beastboy growled angrily at the malicious villain.

"SHE IS NOT A NOBODY!" He screamed in rage as he transformed into a lion and jumped into the air, aiming directly for Slade. Suddenly Slade spun around, kicking him in the face, sending him flying into the north wall, a sickening snap resounding through the air as he made contact with the stone, transforming back into his human body, his nose bleeding rapidly, and his arm visibly broken.

Robin looked down at his injured friend and became even more angered as Slade spoke.

"It seems you still have yet to train your weaklings into heroes, Robin."

"THEY ARE NOT WEAK! WHAT DO YOU WANT SLADE?!" Robin's voice was full of malice and hate towards the evil presence, and Starfire squeezed his hand, and Robin glanced at her, backing off somewhat as Slade let off an indignant noise.

"It matters not what I want, it matters what I have learned; it appears you take orders from the girl, am I correct?"

Robin growled, releasing Starfire's hand.

"Leave Star OUT of this, Slade!!"

Slade's laugh poured into his ears and he grinded his teeth, his fists balling together, drowning out the sobs emitting from Terra as Raven calmly tried to heal him.

"Boy, It seems you have a weakness."

"I DON'T DO WEAK!"

"Then you don't love the girl."

Robin stepped back quickly, his eyes widening, all anger leaving his face, a look of shock quickly replacing that emotion. That hit him _hard._ Slade was actually right… Starfire was his weakness, and if she wasn't, he didn't love her in any way, in any form. Robin came to realize that and he smiled cockily.

"Then I admit it! I do have a weakness, and it is her! And even though she may be my weakness, she adds to my strength as well, because love conquers a lot more than pure hate, Slade! And that makes you weak, because you have never loved!"

Slades eye widened and narrowed as he screamed, running towards Robin, and Robin froze, his reaction not being quick enough. Slade hit him in the chest, knocking the air out of him, then grabbed him by his hair, throwing him into the ground, a scream emitting from the boys mouth. The angered villain lifted his head and smashed it back into the ground, again, and again, and again, ignoring everyone's screams of fear as blood began to fly.

"I may have never loved…" Slade spoke with all his breath as he continued smashing Robin's skull into the floor, blood beginning to stain his armor.

"But you shall never love AGAIN!"

"NOOO!!"

Suddenly, Slade flew into the wall, and bounced right back into the ground, and was attacked by an fury-filled Starfire. She slammed his head in to the ground, raised him into the air and threw him again into the wall. She grabbed his leg, smashing him into the floor, then stepping on his neck and pressing down, his hands raising to her foot, desperate to remove it, his helpless squeaks going right over her.

"NOBODY…" She pressed harder onto his neck, "HURTS… My boy."

She removed her foot from his neck and she glared, her eyes glowing ominously.

"Leave." Slade stood up, and ran out, holding his half-cracked mask in place as he did so. (A/N: Yes, I know, slade running away, wayyy OOC, well, IDC!!:D)

Starfire closed the door, immediately turning to where Robin lay, rushing to his side. She stared at his unmoving body, the only sign of life being shallow breathing from his mouth. He fought to turn his bloody head, which had a rather large gash on the back. He opened his unbruised eye, staring at the blur before him, which steadied and soon became Starfire.

"S…Star…?"

She looked at him, picking him up gently and cradling him in her arms.

"It is I, Robin."

He looked at her again, then smiled contently, falling limp into her arms, and she noticed he was no longer breathing.

"Robin? Robin?! Please, no! No, don't go! You can't leave me! Robin! PLEASE! NO! ROBIN!!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

Well, readers!! Only your review can bring the update! The TBC will be active for as long as this story is up! And the more reviews I get, the more updates there will be! Its all up to you, readers… Tell me what you want to see!!

:D Thanks for being so patient for this review guys- I've been stackeddd -.-"

I promise to update more often! * places hand over heart * I promise!!

Jerry: AHEM!

Carp: Huh?… Oh yeah! Have a nice day!

Jerry: No, not a nice day, what about the penc-

* Screen goes black then comes back on *

Carp: So you were saying Jerry?

Jerry: * grumble * Nevermind.

Hasta la MINI CANDY CAINZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yes I know how to spell canes -.-) God bless and keep reading!!! Love you all!


	5. Christmas Eve

Hey again everyone! I know, I haven't updated in forever. I just got a job, and totally forgot about some stories, and saw that people wanted me to update and im like "OH CRAP!" so I started typing, Hahaha! Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy all sat around the table in the kitchen, and silence sliced the air, a sigh resounding from a different titan every once and a while. The automatic door swished open and Robin walked through, his head bandaged. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and opened them, blinking sleepily as everyone stared at him. Starfire stood up, swallowing the lump that had been in her throat. This was her chance. Her chance to see if he remembered.

"Ro… Robin?"

He blinked at her and smiled.

"Star. What happened last night? I have a massive headache…"

Cyborg stood up and hugged the spiky-haired teen and Robin gave him the weirdest look. Cyborg pulled back and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you back, you spiky-headed runt!"

Robin blinked and looked around, totally confused.

"Uh, thanks. I think…"

Starfire took his hand and Robin turned to her. She smiled and hugged him and he almost lost his footing. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist comfortingly.

"Star…"

"Robin… I thought you were going to die…"

Robin laughed and looked her in the eye as he pulled back, giving a goofy half-smile.

"I'm too stubborn to die."

Starfire and Robin laughed until Beastboy stood up.

"… Where's Terra?"

Cyborg blinked sadly.

"Poor girls' probably sittin' in her room all shook up about seeing Slade yesterday night. You should go check on her, BB."

Beastboy nodded and left the room, taking the turn to Terra's room. The phone rang in the kitchen and Cyborg reached over and pressed the talk button, and held it up to his ear.

"Teen Titans here. What's up?"

Cyborg lay silent for a moment, then grinned.

"Yo, bee! How's it goin' girl!"

Robin smiled and shook his head, and Starfire smiled at her friend.

"Oh, Aqualad now? R- oh, oh! Sure!"

He pulled the phone from his ear and held it out to Raven and he grinned, winking.

"It's Aqualad. He wants to talk to you."

Raven blushed lightly and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello."

She paused as she listened to him. Suddenly, she blushed bright red and almost dropped the phone as the microwave blew up. She put the phone back to her ear and turned away from her friends.

"Y, Yeah… That would be nice… Okay. That's fine. Bye."

She hung up and handed the phone back to Cyborg.

"Sooooo! Friend Raven, what happened during the 'talking' with friend Aqualad?"

She blushed and played with her fingers in her lap.

"He asked me if I wanted to go to a café with him tomorrow…"

Starfire squealed, letting go of Robin and grabbing her hands.

"We must find you a nice outfit yes?! To the mall of shopping!"

Raven groaned as Starfire dragged her off and out the door. Robin laughed and shook his head and sat down, suddenly growing very hungry.

"Cyborg, did you make anything this morning?"

Cyborg nodded and handed him some pancakes already on a plate. Robin gladly began to eat them, chewing slowly, reveling in the sweet taste. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, praying that Terra and Beastboy were okay.

* * *

Beastboy knocked on Terra's door lightly.

"Terra? Are you there?"

He heard nothing and began to get worried. He opened her door and stepped in, and saw her sitting on her windowsill, leaning against the glass frame and looking out over Jump. She turned and smiled weakly at him, jumping down from her perch.

"Beastboy. What's up?"

Beastboy took her hands in his, holding them gently.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. It's christmas eve after all."

Terra's eyebrows almost flew off her forehead.

"You're kidding! I haven't gotten anyone anything! Oh I'm so terrible!"

She sat on her bed, letting go of his hands. He smiled and sat next to her, rubbing her knee and she turned to him slightly. His fang poked out cutely as he grinned.

"You gave me the best gift already."

Terra smiled and blushed a little as she sat up straight, her blonde hair falling on her face a bit.

"Oh? What might that be?"

He smiled and pinned her down to the bed, crawling over her. He kissed her neck gently before whispering sweetly into her ear.

"… You."

She blushed as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly, but that sweet, gentle kiss soon turned into a hot, passionate make-out session. Beastboy pulled back to catch his breath but froze when Terra spoke. Her words rang through his ears like a thousand bells, pounded like a million race horses.

"I love you."

He looked down at her as she blushed and smiled meekly at him. He smiled happily and kissed her again, pulling back slowly.

"I love you too Terra."

* * *

"… So I don't know if I should get her flowers, or jewelry, or clothes, or what! Girls are hard to shop for." Cyborg shook his head at the end of his rant and Robin just stared and nodded, laughing at certain points. He sat up straight and smiled.

"Bumblebee would like whatever you got her. Trust me. The present I got for Starfire is something that will make her happy, even though I didn't have to buy it, it was just something I had."

Cyborg smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but all of what I have is metal parts, and I don't think she wants any of my body parts."

Robin leaned back a disgusted look on his face and Cyborg glared at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you little pervert."

Robin shook his head and laughed softly.

"Well, whatever you give to her, I'm sure she'll love it."

Cyborg nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, little man."

Robin looked at his watch and sighed and Cyborg nodded.

"It's been almost 3 hours now. What is Star doing to that girl?"

Robin shrugged, not knowing the answer to Cyborg's question.

Suddenly, the automatic door swished open, and they turned to see Starfire, who looked quite happy with herself.

"I am the very pleased to introduce, the new Raven!"

She stepped out of the way and Raven stepped in and Robin and Cyborg looked at her wide-eyed, mouths wide open. She wore a bright red dress that stopped on the right side about mid-thigh, flared around the bottom, and went down on the left, ending at her knee. She wore black heels with rhinestones along the front, and they were open-toed, and her hair had been curled and had silvery streaks put into it, and had extensions.

Her eyes had just a small amount of black eyeliner around them, and red lipstick on her thin but luscious lips. She had on a bit of mascara, and blue contacts. Her blush was a silvery-pink, and suited her grey skin well. Raven blushed a bit, darkening the light pink on her cheeks as Cyborg and Robin stared. Starfire glanced over, glared at her boyfriend, and lifted his chin, closing his mouth. He leaned back and looked at Star, blushing and laughing nervously.

Cyborg shook his head and whistled at her.

"Damn, girl. You are gonna make that boy so hot, he'll just HAVE to go back to the ocean."

She blushed and looked down.

"You think so…?"

Cyborg laughed and nodded. Robin smiled at her as well.

"I think Aqualad will think you look beautiful."

Raven smiled and thanked him. Starfire hugged her and sniffled.

"Oh Raven! You're so grown up!"

Raven glared at her.

"You're acting like your sending your child off to college."

Starfire smiled at her.

"No! I'm sending my best friend off to find true love!!"

Raven smiled and shook her head.

"There's no knocking down your happy tree…"

"Woah!"

Everyone turned and saw Aqualad in the doorway, his face bright red as he saw Raven.

"You look… You… Wow… Like… Wow…"

Raven blushed and looked down.

"I thought we were going tomorrow…?"

He smiled and nodded, not taking his eyes off of her beautiful form.

"Yeah, we are, but I thought I'd stay here for the night… Bumblebee is in the living room waiting for you, Cyborg." He didn't even look at the Metahuman as he stood up and bolted out of the room. Aqualad tilted Raven's chin up so she looked at him and her eyes sparkled, her face bright pink in embarrassment.

"A-aqual-lad…"

He smiled sheepishly at her as he stared at her red lips.

"Raven… Can… Can I kiss you…?"

She blushed and nodded as he leaned in, his soft lips pressing against hers. She stiffened at first, but then calmed down, hoping anything but her heart would explode. He pulled back and se opened her eyes, blushing sweetly. He smiled at her softly.

"Do you want to go right now…"

Raven nodded and took his hand and they left the room and walked down the hallway together. Robin blinked and smiled.

"That was unexpected."

Starfire nodded but sighed dreamily.

"But soooo romantic!"

Robin smirked, wrapped his arms around her slim frame and kissed her neck gently.

"Oh, and I'm not romantic, eh…"

Starfire leaned her head to the side so that he had better access to her skin.

"You are on the occasion…"

Robin sighed softly as he licked underneath her ear, causing her to shiver as he hit her weak spot.

"Well right now can be an occasion…"

He ran his hands down her sides and she wrapped her legs around his waist gently. (A/N: she's sitting on a stool, by the way, Robin is standing next to it.)

The kiss became more heated and Robin's hands began to wander more, getting caught in her fiery red hair, his tongue running over her soft strawberry-flavored lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in and she gasped in pleasure as their tongues swirled around each other. He ran his hands down her body and even went so far as to rub her thighs and hips softly.

Her hands ran through his hair and down her back, continuously kissing him with great amounts of heated passion. She pulled away from him and he whined but she smirked.

"You said yourself that there are times when we have to stop at some point, yes?"

Robin opened his eyes fully and smiled at her, kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Yes. I did."

He yawned and then groaned as his head began to pound. Starfire stood and steadied him and her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Robin? Robin are you alright?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm just really tired… Come sleep with me."

She blushed and he laughed.

"Just sleep, star."

Her blush left slightly and she nodded, walking him down the hall and to his room, which was close by. She opened the door and it shut behind her, and she punched the lock-in code on the small keypad. She set him down on the bed and began to pull off her own boots. She took her boots off, along with her gauntlets and neckplate. She set them on the bedside table and pulled the covers over Robin, laying underneath them, and next to him.

He rolled over and put his arms around her and pulled her closer, her warmth causing him to smile.

"Starfire… You always smell really good… Like… Honey, strawberries and pineapples… And marshmallows…"

Starfire shook her head and smiled, rubbing his head gently.

"You are the delirious. You need sleep."

He smiled and nodded, holding her close to his body.

"I love you, Star…"

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too, my Robin."

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is kind of short, but I had to end it there, so… I'll probably have the next one up soon! Bye for now!

-carp~god bless!

Hasta la I GOT MY JOB, WHOOOO!!!HOOOO!!!


	6. Christmas Day

And welcome back! Sorry it hasn't been a while since an update -_-" Don't hit me D: My job, Just started high school, Home Renovations… It's crazy!! So, Goumen Anyway. Sorry Sorry!

Jerry: She doesn't mean it.

Carp: Yeah, I don't- wait, WHAT?!

* * *

Robin's eyes fluttered open tiredly as the sun continued to pour on his tired eyes. He sat up in his bed and turned, smiling at the sleeping redhead. He pulled the blankets over her, glancing at his clock as he did so, watching the bright red numbers flash "6:48 PM".

He rubbed his neck and stretched a bit, then stopped as his head began to pound again. He gently got onto his feet and opened his door, walking out and heading to the OPS room. He looked up and saw blonde hair poking out from just above the couch and he raised an eyebrow.

"Terra?"

She turned and blinked at him, sitting up.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

Robin laughed.

"I always come here; it's part of this house, isn't it?"

Terra looked to the side and smiled, nodding. Robin jumped over the couch and sat down next to her.

"You okay?"

She nodded but looked off to the setting sun.

"I'm fine, but… I'm just… Depressed… I didn't get anything for you guys… But yet, you guys have forgiven me, let me live with you, straightened me out, and I checked, and you got me presents… I feel horrible…"

Robin laughed and shook his head.

"Terra, we forgave you because we believe in you. You have potential. It's okay; The teen titans are all the family most of us have, and you were like a lost sister. Don't feel bad. You came back and asked for forgiveness; that's all we could have asked for. That's all Beastboy could have asked for."

Terra smiled at Beastboy's name and she sighed.

"I love him so much."

Robin smiled at her.

"Good. Take care of him; love him. THAT is what will make him happy."

Terra smiled at Robin as he began to leave, but then she looked down.

"Robin?"

He stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her kindly.

"No problem."

He walked through the doors and Terra turned back to the window as the sun merrily began to fall down to the other side of the Earth, to let the shadows of the night dance their way over jump city…

* * *

**The Next Morning- Christmas!!**

Silence sliced through the air in titans tower... Nobody was in a hurry to awaken this peaceful, calm, christmas morn...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

... All except for Starfire.

She ran into Robin's bedroom quickly, shaking him furiously.

"Robin! Robin, please do the awakening from slumber! It is a most wonderful day!! Come join me in my jubilation!"

A weak, but amused smile crawled onto Robin's face as he opened his eyes tiredly.

"Whatever you want, Star."

She squealed, grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the bed, pulling him out the door and down the halls, waking everyone as she bounded past, squealing happily.

Soon enough, everyone was gathered in the OPS room, chatting happily as a warm friendliness lingered in the air, the warmth and joy of christmas.

The doors opened and everyone turned as Speedy walked in, wearing a baggy santa suit, which was obviously too small for him.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!!"

Robin raised an eyebrow at his so-called twin as the rest of Titans East came in. Cyborg stood as BumbleBee walked in, wearing red ribbons in her hair with gold bells attached, and a 'Mrs. Claus' outfit. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed a bit, smiling at her and she grinned.

"Merry Christmas you hunk of metal."

He rolled his eyes and sat down, putting his arm around her shoulders gently. Aqualad came in, and planted himself next to Raven, and pulled her towards him, kissing her full on the lips and everyone stared in shock at this bold move. Everyone held their breaths, just waiting for something to blow up.

The two pulled apart and everyone was in awe that Raven could control her emotions more. Who knew?

Speedy tossed a bag next to the tree, and everyone assumed that it was presents from all of Titans East. All had sat down and gotten comfortable, ready and willing to begin to open presents.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Beastboy as he looked around.

"... Where's Terra?"

Everyone was silent as they heard a pounding coming from the hall, growing louder as it got closer and closer. Terra burst through the doors and Beastboy turned, his face becoming redder than the outfit she had donned.

She wore bright red shorts with a white belt with a bell on the buckle, matching her bright red midriff sweater, that was lined with white fur. A bit white "T" was in the middle of her shirt, and she wore white socks that went up to her mid-thigh, and red boots were on her feet. She had a traditional santa hat on her head, and red lipstick on, and she grinned at everyone as she lifted two bags in the air.

"Merry Christmas!! Sorry i'm late!"

Starfire stood and hugged Terra, jumping up and down and Robin blushed and looked away, as did the other boys as her skirt went up a bit.

"Oh, friend! I am genuinely overjoyed that you have done the 'dressing up' as well!"

Terra smiled and placed the bags under the tree and sat down with the rest of them.

Cyborg clapped his hands and grinned.

"Well, let's get this christmas started!"

* * *

Quite a while later, everyone had opened all of their gifts, which were suprisingly accurate to their personality. Cyborg got new tool sets, and spare parts (A/N: lol....), Raven was surrounded by books and candles, Beastboy had many video games, Terra had acquired sculptures (A/N: MADE BY STARFIRE!! ... wonder what they look like... heheh...) and a book on 'How to control yourself". Starfire got many stuffed animals, hair products, and (A/N: you all saw this coming), An engagement ring from Robin. After she had opened it, he had gotten on one knee and popped the question; her answer- a smothering kiss.

Robin AND Speedy had acquired varied amounts of hair gel, and new Masks. Mas y Menos got a book on learning English, and BumbleBee got many Rap CD's.

Terra reached towards the tree for her last present; the present that was from Beastboy. He shifted nervously as she opened the poorly wrapped gift. She eventually came to a black velvet rectangular box, and she opened it and gasped as she saw a heart-shaped locket. She opened the beautiful locket and it had a picture of her and Beastboy inside of it. She noticed a paper attached to the necklace's chain and she pulled it off and began to read it.

_Dear Terra,_

_ I am so incredibly happy that you returned. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't._

_ When I found out you loved me, You don't know how happy I was. You mean so much to me._

_ Even if I don't mean this much to you, My feelings will never change._

_ Terra..._

_ I love you more than **anything.**_

_ And i always will._

_ And, since i am a chicken (sometimes literal, but not right now...)_

_ I cannot ask you up front, but..._

_ Terra, will you marry me?_

_ ~Beastboy_

Terra's blue eyes widened greatly as she re-read that last statement. She turned to Beastboy, her body becoming numb, the paper limply falling from her soft fingers.

He stared at his hands with intense concentration, feeling her burning gaze on him. He tore his eyes from his hands (A/N: OWW!) And glanced at her. He jumped when he saw tears falling from her beautiful crystal eyes.

"T-Terra! I'm sorry!"

She shook her head and smiled, laughing happily.

"Shut up! I'm not crying because im scared!"

Beastboy blinked.

"Then why..."

"Beastboy, I love you too! I will marry you!"

Everyone gasped as Terra leaned forwards and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck lovingly. His eyes closed and his arms snaked around her body, his utter warmth caused her to smile.

She pulled away and smiled at him, her tears of joy beginning to affect him, tears lining his own green eyes.

"Terra, i'm so happy to hear that."

She smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm happy if you're happy."

_Burns can hurt._

_ Cold can sting._

_ But when i'm with you, _

_ The birds will sing._

_ I'll try to stand tall,_

_ with a smile on my face._

_ Inside my heart,_

_ For you, a place._

_ Take me away,_

_ With you to the world so free,_

_ I'm so glad to say,_

_ That mine you will forever be._

_

* * *

_

Sooo! That is the END of "Stone Tears" Dedicated to Willowleaf... (insert numbers here) !!! *Sorry forgot the numbers!*

But anyway- i hope you all enjoyed this! The poem at the end is something a friend of mine REEALLY wanted in there- she likes writing poetry, so i hope she's happy!

Please review, and god bless you all!

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


End file.
